Payton
Payton's Story Payton was adopted when she was younger, and so she feels sympathy for those in the same position as her, as shown in her help quest, Party Animals, where she adopted a a large number of animals from an animal shelter. Payton transfers to your school after being harassed by Kara and Mia for helping your school out when she was supposed to have been getting decorations and food for Mia's party. After this, her boyfriend breaks up with her for being a "traitor" to Hearst High. Subsequently, you unlock the Isle of Love. In Lea Michele's introductory quest, The Musical, it was revealed that Payton had tried out for Hearst High's cheerleading team but didn't make the cut due to nerves. Appearance Payton's outfit changes regularly, but her skin tone and hair style/color remain the same. She has a dark skin tone and the brown hair color, and usually wears a pin or clip in her hair. Her outfit is often what could be considered the fanciest in the store - for example, during the Christmas update, she is wearing the 'All Wrapped-Up' dress. She wears the Fairy Belle dress in the Halloween updates. She usually wears a purple equivalent of the Level 10 Prep outfit. Personality and Characteristics Of the main story characters, Payton is depicted as being a cheerful and energetic high school girl, who loves to throw parties and go shopping. In many quests, she often suggests parties and dates as ways to resolve problems and arguments. She also regularly throws parties when your school has triumphed, particularly in showdowns against Hearst High. In High School Story, Payton starts an '@AskPayton' page, which is an advice column of sorts, in which she gives advice to people with problems. It is revealed early on that Payton is adopted and that her life before that was difficult. As shown in the Secret Santa quest, this has left quite an impression on her and she feels the need to help children that are or were in the same situation she once was. She was shown to be an animal lover as seen in the quest, Party Animals, in which she adopts a large number of animals and when she said that she had begun to volunteer at an animal shelter at the end of the quest. It appears that she seems to harbour romantic feelings for Julian and if you decide to make them date, some dialogue in certain quests will change. When your MC first meets Ezra, Payton is show to have taken an immediate liking to him and is seen flirting with him in many sub sequential quests however it is unclear if her feelings for him are romantic. Her love of animals is, again, demonstrated in the yacht club help quest, Overboard, where she is seen talking to the MC about how she is excited for the fundraising event for the ocean. In-Game Description Stylish, sweet, and full of energy... to call Payton ' the life of the party' is the understatement of the century! Always down to share fashion tips, party playlists, and peppermint lattes, Payton is everything you need in a bestie! Trivia *Payton is known to be quite a good singer, as shown in the Battle of the Bands quest *She likes Unicorns and has mentioned her desire to own one in many quests * Payton lived in many foster homes before she was adopted permanently *Payton is revealed to be African-American in the quest, Family Tree *She has a great-aunt named Patty. Pictures Payton Banner.jpg Payton.jpg Payton Prom Dress.jpg|Payton's Prom Dress Payton Dress.jpg|Payton Payton's Summer Outfit.png|Payton's Summer Outfit Payton.JPG|Payton's fall outfit Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Preps Category:HSS characters